


Snow King

by Macko_99



Series: Horrors of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Book, Gen, Ice Magic, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow becomes an Other, Magic, Powerful Jon Snow, R Plus L Equals J, not really scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macko_99/pseuds/Macko_99
Summary: The small creatures were crouched down and speaking quietly. They were whispering using the Old Tongue, recognisable but unspeakable to Jon. It looked like they were arguing with each other.A voice above Jon spoke and the creatures at once looked towards it. A few more words were said before all present nodded.Slowly one of the beings approached Jon, a black stone clutched in their hands.Jon Snow is saved but has a mission that requires him to give up his humanity.
Relationships: Ghost & Jon Snow, Ghost & Ygritte, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Series: Horrors of Ice and Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866241
Kudos: 16





	Snow King

**Author's Note:**

> Second ASOIAF fic. 
> 
> Not as bloody as 'Vampire Queen' but is set in the same universe.
> 
> Can be read independently.

Beyond the Wall

Jon was dying.

He did not know many things, but he knew this. 

He knew it ever since the storm blew in and he had got separated from the group. He only had his cloak, his sword, and his bow. But there were no animals to hunt out in this storm, unlike Jon.

He had eaten the last few morsels of food he had hours ago but the cold had quickly leached the small bit energy away from his body.

The only thing that Jon could do was keep walking, huddled in on himself and keeping the blood flowing. Staying still meant death. A small part of him believed that he would run into the others. 

But he knew he was lying to himself.

He wished he had Ghost with him, but they had become separated during the storm and no matter how hard he shouted the direwolf never came. And it was impossible for Jon to concentrate hard enough to warg.

He hopes that Tormund and the rest of the group were able to get to safety and were not as foolish as him. 

They were true Northerners though, not a Sothron boy like him. They knew how to survive the worst of the cold that these lands could bring. 

Hopefully, they would find him and give him a proper burial, maybe even give his body to his family. Though he would not mind being burned as a Free Folk. 

Eventually his legs could move him no more and Jon collapsed face first into the snow-covered ground. 

His last thoughts were of his family. He hoped they were safe. He hoped they would not forget about him.

He hoped Ygritte would not forget him.

________________________________________

Jon woke up slowly, his breaths slow and laboured before he came to in a long coughing fit.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jon took in his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

From what he could tell he was in a cave, and a large one at that with a roof above that was three times Jon’s height.

Around him Jon could see some sort of white, tree-like structure. When he looked closer, he realised that the only wood that was as white as this was from a weirwood tree, like the Hearttree in the Godswood of Winterfell. 

When Jon tried to look around to confirm his suspicions, he found he could not. He then looked down on himself and found that he had been stripped naked and that he was tied to what he assumed was the trunk of the weirwood tree.

Flexing his arms and pushing forward, off his back did nothing to his binds. Jon then looked around and noticed a small fire off to his right that had been illuminating the room. Behind the fire Jon could make out the pommel of Longclaw, the ruby eyes staring at him in the dark.

Seeing nothing that he could use to cut his binds with, the only thing Jon could do is sit back and wait for whoever had saved him to come back. Hopefully when they did, he would work out a plan to escape.

Hours passed, with no sign of his captors coming back. The only sign of anything strange was that the fire had yet to go out and the cave was warm enough for Jon to survive, even while naked.

Jon was beginning to wonder if he had been left here to die. 

The only way Jon could see himself escaping was for Ghost to come and find him. His first idea was to warg into the direwolf and have him come to Jon, but no matter how hard Jon tried he just could not manage it. It was almost like something was stopping him. 

Just as Jon was about to completely give up and accept his fate, he heard something. A small jittering noise came from a passage just in front of Jon. The noise got louder and louder until it was just inside the cave, that’s when Jon saw them.

They were small, the size of a child like Bran or Arya. They had nut-brown skin with spots, large silted eyes, large ears, and were dressed in what looked like leaves woven together into a cloak that covered their slight, quick form. 

Old Nan spoke of them. They were the Children of the Forest. 

The group of six stared at him for a long moment.

“What do you want with me,” Jon called out, but they did not answer.

As a group they turned around.

The small creatures were crouched down and speaking quietly. They were whispering using the Old Tongue, recognisable but unspeakable to Jon. It looked like they were arguing with each other. 

A voice above Jon spoke and the creatures at once looked towards it. A few more words were said before all present nodded. 

Slowly one of the beings approached Jon, a black stone clutched in their hands.

The black stone was shaped like an arrowhead and the point was towards him, so Jon knew what they were going to do with it. 

“Please don’t,” he whispered but the creature continued forward. But Jon swore he saw sadness in the being’s eyes.

When the Child of the Forest was standing right in front of Jon, it raised the stone and brought it right over his heart, the point touching his skin.

Looking directly into Jon’s eyes, the Child began chanting in the musical Old Tongue with the others joining in soon after. 

Then they pushed the stone in, and all Jon knew was pain. 

He wanted to scream but he had no breath so all he could do was gasp as a burning sensation unlike anything he had ever experienced before spreading out from his chest to the rest of his body. As the stone was pushed slowly into his chest the pain increased until Jon swore his entire body was burning.

Suddenly, the stone was completely inside Jon’s chest and then there was nothing as his head dropped and his heart stopped beating.

The Children of the Forest all stood back from Jon’s body, staring at it, and hoping that they did not make the same mistakes their ancestors made. 

For a while there was nothing, until slowly Jon’s body began to stir. Slowly his head rose, and he opened his eyes, but instead of grey eyes that were nearly black, his eyes were now cyan and nearly glowing. 

The being that was once Jon Snow of House Stark stood in the middle of a harsh storm, wind and snow blowing around but unlike before he was unaffected. In fact, it made him feel stronger.

If someone saw him now, they would not call him a human. His skin was as pale as milk, his eyes glowing a pale cyan and his hair have lightened to a perfect silver. He still wore his normal clothes, but his chest, forearms and shins were covered in armour made of ice. 

On his back he still had his bow and arrows, but the arrowheads were now dragonglass, not steel. He still had Longclaw on his hip but in his hands was a spear whose point was a longs blade of ice. 

He was not one of the Others. 

He was now the one who would kill the Others.

The Children of the Forest and the Three-Eyed Crow had explained it all to him. The Children had created the Others thousands of years ago as a weapon to fight the First Men. But they had lost control of their creations and the Long Night had nearly destroyed the world. 

The Last Hero had united the First Men and the Children of the Forest and they had successfully defeated and driven the Others back but now had returned and the realms of men were too divided and the Children too few in number to stop them.

So, they had turned to Jon. Who was both of the First Men and of the Blood of Old Valyria, giving him powerful magic in his veins that could be harnessed using the magic of the Children of the Forest. Which is what they did.

The Three-Eyed Crow, or Lord Bloodraven as he was once known as, had explained his true parentage, that he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. That his Uncle Eddard had made a promise to his Mother to keep him safe, that he named him his own bastard and taken the dishonour associated with that to protect him from Robert Baratheon and the Lannister’s.

At first Jon had been angry at his Uncle had lied to him for so long, had allowed Lady Stark to treat him so coldly. But then he realised that he couldn’t risk telling him. That if he did, Jon would either be killed or used by those who wish for more power. 

And there was no point in getting angry at a dead man. 

The Children had explained, using Bloodraven to translate, that the spell they used was similar to the ones that made the Others. But he had all the memories of his previous life, he could not raise the dead but his ability to warg was increased tenfold. And his control and creation of ice was far greater than the Others. 

He was something new. 

The Children and Bloodraven had all but begged him to help them fight the Others. Jon was tempted to say no but then he remembered his Family. Robb and Lady Catelyn fighting a war with the Lannister’s to avenge the death of his Uncle Lord Eddard. Sansa in King’s Landing, a hostage to a sadistic Boy King and his overcontrolling mother. Bran and Rickon, one broken and the other too young to understand the danger they were in. And Arya lost in Westeros, trying to survive and get home.

He could not help them now, but what Jon could do is save them from this greater threat. 

So, he agreed to fight, and the Children gave him his clothes, his sword, and his bow, now with arrows tipped with dragonglass. They showed him how to create and manipulate the ice into armour and with a spear shaft he created a blade.

With weapons and armour in hand Jon set out on the hunt for the Others. 

He goes east first, towards the Haunted Forest. He finds signs of the Other’s, destroyed villages and camps. Limbs and heads were found frozen in the ground, but no complete bodies. 

Jon decides to test his ability to warg. Taking a breath, he closed his eyes, before opening them once more, though he was not seeing out of them. He was looking through the eyes of a murder of crows flying around. He sent them high into the air and out in all directions, looking for any sign of the Others or their wights. 

Eventually he found them. A group of wights being led by an Other heading North along the coast. 

Satisfied he released the crows and instead called on something to bring him towards them. A moment later the trees shook and a large mammoth emerged near Jon. Once mounted he urged the creature on in pursuit.

He found them a week later, further North and a few kilometres west of the Shivering sea in a valley surrounded by forest. 

They had an army of wights, thousands strong consisting of both people, animals and giants. The Other’s themselves were in the centre. Twelve in number and mounted on undead horses. Behind them was a strange black stone circle surrounding an old dead weirwood tree. 

Looking at them from just outside a forest a normal person would have fled at the sight, but Jon was determined, and he had a plan.

Taking a knife from his belt, Jon sliced his hand. Placing his bloody hand on the ground Jon began chanting in the Old Tongue.

The air began to chill, and the wind began to pick up until there was a storm blazing around the valley. 

The Other’s knew he was there as they sent a large group of wights towards him. But just as they had set off, they stopped as the wind and chill had encompassed the joints of the corpses and frozen them in place.

Realising that his plan had worked, Jon increased his chanting and pored more power into the spell, determined to freeze the entire army in place. 

The Others realised what he was trying and began their own chanting in their own language of cracking ice. But it was no good as while they had mastered Ice and Snow, Jon was its King.

The Other’s could only watch as their entire army was frozen in place and no matter how hard they tried they could not free it. 

Once the army had been frozen the Other’s searched for the one responsible. They had just spotted Jon when an arrow flew forward and embedded itself in the eye of one of them, causing the Other to screaming before shattering in a thousand pieces of ice.

Jon heard the screams from the Other’s from where he was standing before he took off into the forest.

He jumped and quickly climbed into the treetops. He moved from branch to branch before settling against the trunk of one. He waited in bated breath before he saw six of the Others heading towards him. He waited until they had passed and two were beneath his tree. 

As quietly as he could, Jon knocked an arrow and aimed it at the one on his right. 

As quick as lightening he let the arrow loose into the head of the Other and it died like the first, shattering. 

Dropping his bow to the ground an picking up his spear, Jon leapt of the Branch and ran the spear through the Other on his left embedding the point in the ground. It did not kill it but it did keep it down, screaming.

The remaining four turned and ran at Jon, who drew Longclaw and brought the sword up to block a strike by the Other closest to him. The Other was surprised by Jon’s strength and taking the advantage he bounced the Other’s ice sword away and slashed the Other across the belly. 

Just as it shattered another was upon Jon who dodged out of the way and began slashing rapidly at the Other, who just about kept up. But Jon was simply better so after dodging to the left he slashed at the hand holding the ice sword, shattering it. Jon then struck the Other’s head off.

The last two attacked at once and Jon was now on the defence dodging and blocking a barrage of attacks. As they attacked, Jon saw three more coming out of the trees. 

Knowing he was about to be outnumbered Jon parried both swords and pulled one of his arrows out. He the charged and collided with an Other, burying the arrow in its neck. As it shattered, Jon quickly slashed the second one with his sword, shattering it as well.

Jon then ran back and grabbed his bow off the ground and knocked, aimed and released an arrow into one of the Other’s chasing him. It tried to dodge but the arrow hit its knee shattering it. 

Jon aimed another arrow but had to dodge as one of the Other’s threw a large spear at him, which hit a tree and shattered the bark. Jon quickly recovered and aimed the arrow at the one who threw the spear, hitting him in the chest, killing it. 

Jon then had to drop his bow and grab his sword off the ground as one more Other leapt forward and tried to cut him in half. Jon dodged out of the way just in time and went on the attack once more. Jon quickly knocked the Ice sword out of the way and buried Longclaw into the Others gut, shattering it. 

Jon then looked around and saw one more Other staring at him a few metres away. Instead of attacking him, the Other dropped its weapon, turned, and ran away. 

Jon was shocked but he knew he could not let it escape, so he picked up his bow, knocked his last arrow, aimed, and fired, hitting the Other in the head.

Jon then went to the two he had disabled and finished them off. 

He then counted the number he had fought and killed and realised there was still one left.

Jon walked out of the forest and found the last Other staring at him from the bottom of the valley in front of the stone circle. 

It seemed that he was waiting for Jon, so Jon went to him.

As he approached, Jon noticed that this Other was probably the first one made. Like the rest he was tall and gaunt with milk white skin and bright blue eyes. He wore armour made of ice and had an ice sword in his hand. But instead of hair he had a series of spikes made of ice in a circle around his head like a crown. 

When Jon emerged from the rows of the frozen army, it moved, walking to the side, and getting into a fighting stance. Jon moved to the opposite side and got into his own position. 

A moment later they both moved with steel and ice colliding with each other. 

The Other was far stronger than the rest, hitting Jon with such force that his sword flexed and near vibrated out of his grip. 

But Jon knew what was at stake and gripped his sword harder and attacked, hitting with everything he had. 

They danced around each other, both dodging, parrying, and blocking blows that an ordinary man would not survive. 

Just as Jon parried a blow the Other dodged around and struck Jon on the back, slashing down, and breaking and cutting him deep. 

Jon collapsed face first on the ground as his pack roared in pain, but he knew he had a chance. 

As the Other approached and raised his sword to finish Jon off, he rolled and quickly slashed at the Other’s knee, shattering the joint and bringing his enemy down. 

Jon then got up and raised his sword again before bringing it down on the Other’s arm holding its sword. The Other screamed but Jon knew he had to focus so with a slash he brought the sword down on the Other’s neck and with the head gone it shattered.

His enemy defeated Jon collapsed to the ground, completely spent.

He had done it. He had won. 

Now he just needed to rest.

________________________________________  
Epilogue

Ygritte had never been gladder to still have Ghost, but it still did not help her current situation.

The bastard thought it was a good idea to try and steal the girl who had a direwolf. Ygritte could not decide if he was brave or stupid. 

She usually went with stupid.

Although he was smarter than the rest. He had stolen her from her tent in the middle of the night and had distracted Ghost with rabbit. 

But he had underestimated Ghost’s loyalty and appetite and so when the wolf was finished with the rabbit, he tracked Ygritte and the kidnapper down and ripped the man’s head off. 

After helping Ygritte with her bonds, she gave Ghost a good pet and then stripped the man of his furs. She then tried to head back towards the camp, but a sudden storm blew up and stopped them in their tracks. 

The furs were warm but not warm enough and while huddling Ghost was a good option but if the storm did not die down soon, she would lose him, and she couldn’t bear to lose the last connection to Jon.

Just as she was about to give up, a figure appeared in front of them, a tall man, with silver hair, a sword on his belt and a spear in his hand. The figure reached out with an arm.

Ghost weakly growled before he suddenly stopped and perked up. The hand then went forward and petted the direwolf. 

Ygritte could list on one hand the people who Ghost would allow to pet him. And they were nowhere near Ygritte. 

The figure then knelt and picked Ygritte up off the ground. She would have fought if she were stronger. The smell and feel of the man were familiar to her but she just could not place it. 

The man then began walking on, Ghost following behind. 

Suddenly Ygritte remembered who this man reminded her of, but he had died years ago. 

Hadn’t he?

They were approaching a cave when Ygritte found her voice.

“Jon?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Officially Jon Snow was listed as dead by the Night's watch.
> 
> When reports came that there had been no more sightings of The Others or their Wights Mance held off on his attack and decided to strengthen the lands beyond the wall.
> 
> Robb grieved the loss of his brother and named his second son after him.
> 
> Mance and Robb made peace and started trade between the Free Folk and The North.
> 
> As for Jon he is said to guide those who are lost in the snow back home, helped by his wife and a white direwolf.


End file.
